In one conventional data storage arrangement, a computer node includes a host bus adapter (HBA). The HBA communicates with a data storage system via one or more communication links using a communication protocol associated with the data storage system. The HBA may transmit a serial stream of data to one or more target devices, and the amplitude of the serial data stream may be selected by the communications protocol. In the conventional system, multiple switches are used to produce a serial data stream. In the conventional system, transitions between binary values in a serial data stream are accomplished using conventional inverter circuits. Using conventional inverter circuits, a large number of switches must switch states to transition between binary values. A large number of switch transitions may operate to introduce noise in the serial data stream, and the conventional system may require complex additional circuits to reduce noise. Thus, the conventional system is incapable of reducing noise in the serial data stream without introducing complex noise-reduction circuitry.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.